


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Supernatural

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/M, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, I am just borrowing.

I stood behind the bar, refilling orders as they came in, not paying attention to people around me. I had stopped looking over my shoulder months ago, words had come throught the channels that we were no longer being hunted if we could prove that we were not dangerous to the humans. I figured that they just skipped me since I had passed my 30th birthday without having any kind of episode but as the door chimed, a shiver ran down my spine and I looked up to see the Winchesters walk in.

The taller one, who I knew as Sam, spotted me and pointed me out to Dean, the shorter one. They made their way over to the bar. I dealt with the costumers I had before walking to them, "Can I finish my shift or do we need to leave now?"

"You know who we are?" Sam asked.

I smirked, "Everyone knows who you are, Winchester."

Dean nodded, "If you can leave now."

"Will I be coming back?" I asked.

"That depends on if you are who we are looking for." Sam answers.

I frown, "This isn't about my parentage?" He shakes his head, I sigh, "Very well." I turn, walk to my boss. "I got to go. I don't know if I'm coming back."

"This the break you were waiting for?" He asked.

"It could be." I agreed with the lie had put into place when I first began working here. There was always I chance that one night could be my last night here and I didn't need anyone asking questions.

"Okay, we'll miss you." He walks to the drawer, pulls out three hundred, hands it to me, "If you don't come back, this is this weeks pay."

"Thanks, Mac." I smile before grabbing my bag and walking out from behind the bar to the Winchesters. "Let's go."

"They going to look for you?" Dean asked.

"Nope." I answer. "Why I chose to work here."

They led outside to a black charger, I smirked as Sam held open the door for me. I slipt into the back, Sam got in back with me, Dean got behind the wheel, started it before driving off. They were silent, I dropped my head against the seat and closed my eyes. Not knowing what was coming, I was going to grab sleep when I could.

I was half out of it when a phone rang, someone answered. "Yes?" It was Dean. "Yeah, we got her. She come willingly." I didn't know who he was talking to but he didn't sound annoyed. "We are almost there. Maybe ten minutes. See you soon, babe." He hung up the phone. "She still asleep?"

"As far as I can tell." Sam answered.

"She seems calm. Most would be terrified." Dean comments.

Sam sighed, "She hasn't done anything for us to hurt her, Dean. Besides, we don't want to hurt her. If she is who we believe she is, we want her to help us."

"I know." Dean says, "Just seemed weird that she had a whole plan set up for her job so no one would look for her if she disappeared."

Sam pauses, "Yeah but she has been hiding her whole life. She has probably had to disappear before."

"You're right." Dean agrees before they become silent again.

I relax, ignoring everything around me as I begin to think about everything. The rumors, the stories and the changes over the last couple of months. It was hard to stop looking over my shoulder every day, to stop jumping at every noise, to trust new people. 

"Hey, we are here." Sam's voice pulled me back.

I opened my eyes and sat up. We were in a garage of some sorts. I get out of the car, grab my bag and follow them through a door that leads into some kind of bunker. I slow my steps as I look around before noticing that there are people watching me. I look at them, "What?"

"Do you know who we are?" One asks. I tilt my head slightly, taking them in. Beside Sam stood a short brunette Trickster, who had turned out to be Gabriel. Which most likely meant the rest where angels as well. The one in the trench coat was Castiel, standing next to Dean. The one who spoke looked young but that was just the vassal, who look a lot the old man standing behind Dean, John Winchester. Which meant the vassal was young John, housing Michael. Beside him stood a devishly handsome man, Lucifer's vassal. Off to the right stood the angel that had saved Titanic just because he hadn't that song, then sank it again. Balthazar. Beside him was a blonde women and a young human male that I did not know.

"Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar. Sam, Dean and John Winchester. I don't know the young man glaring at Michael and Lucifer nor the women." I answered. "Oh and Crowley." I lift my hand and point behind me at the King of Hell. "I also don't know the beautiful young red head women sitting behind Sam but from the stories, I'm going to guess it is Charlie."

She pokes her head out from behind Sam, shocked and blushing. "Um, hello."

"Hello, Charlie." I nod to her. "Now I heard at least five of you were dead, one of you trapped in hell and another was trapped in another dimension. So... congrats on your returns." I turned to the left, walked to a chair, dropped my bag and sat down in it.

"I like her." Lucifer smiled.

Michael sighs. "Mary Winchester is the blonde. The boy is Adam, John's other child from another women. He was trapped in Hell with me and Lucifer."

"Change that to Two trapped in hell and six dead." I sighed. I rubbed my forehead, "Sam and Dean said I might be who you are looking for. Why and what for? And can we make sure?"

Crowley chuckled, "Easy darling, just have to look for a birthmark."

I tensed as I looked at him, "Birthmark?"

"Yes." Michael answered. "In the shape of a handprint."

"Not just any handprint, little one." Lucifer smirked, "My dear big brother's handprint." Lucifer swung an arm over Michael's shoulder.

"How can it be his handprint if he is in a vassal?" I ask.

Dean laughed, "When Michael was brought back, his perfect vassal was brought back with him. Turns out that it wasn't me, it was young John. Just not the exact same, there are little changes that make him completely Michael instead of John, the handprint is one of them. We tested them."

I nodded, "So the birthmark?"

"Yeah, it is said to be on your back." Sam stated.

"It is." I nodded.

They froze, Michael stepped to me, "You have it?"

"Yes." I slowly stood up, "How old is the boy?" I asked Dean.

"Twenty something." Dean answered.

I nodded before pulling off my shirt, leaving me in my bra. I slowly turned to show them my birthmark. Gabriel scoffed, "Wow, dad wasn't taking any chances this time."

Michael sighed, "It is facing a weird way."

I laughed as I turned, I moved to his chest, "Wrap your arm around me, placing your hand on the mark." I look at him as he did as I ask. His eyes lite up as it fit. "Your father thought of everything."

"It seems he did." Michael whispered. 

"Great. We found her, now what?" Mary snapped. I looked at her, she was glaring at me. "We just need you to bring Chuck back, little girl."

"Mom." Sam hissed at her.

I rolled my eyes, "Poor Mary, realizing the John you left your sons with isn't the John that you want? To bad." I pulled back, pulling my shirt on. "Isn't that why you were with Arthur Ketch?"

Mary glared at me, "You bitch, I'll kill you." She moved to attack me but Sam stepped in her way.

"You were with Ketch?" Sam asked. "The man that tortured and tried to kill us?"

"Sam..." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to understand." She stated.

Sam laughed, "No I don't Mary." He stepped away from her, "I really don't."


	2. Crowley's Secret

I pulled against the chains around my neck one more time, hoping maybe today they would break and I could escape before he returned. I looked around the throne room of hell, it was empty once again. The 'new' leader of Hell had taken over when Crowley had died and destroyed everything. He liked me so when I had turned him down, he had placed me in chains attached to the throne. A week ago rumors started saying that not only Crowley but Lucifer had returned and they were working together with the Winchesters. Four days ago he had left to handle something and hasn't returned.

The door swung open and I flinched thinking that my thoughts had summoned him somehow but when I looked it was the Winchester, Crowley, Lucifer and some other people. I gasped in joy. Reaching out my hand, "Crowley!" I shouted with my raspy voice but they heard me.

Crowley roared out in anger, "Princess, what has he done to you?" He rushed to me and knelt beside me.

"I put her where she belongs." He voice called out from behind us, "She is the most beautiful thing in heaven and hell, she should be on her knees ready to serve the king of hell at any moment. She is a hard one to break but she will break."

I glared at the floor, "Try it again, I'll bite it off." I snarled.

Crowley stood up and roared "How dare you force my daughter!" 

There was a pause, "Your daughter?"

Crowley smirked, "Yes, thanks to a lovely witch." Crowley jumped behind me and the fighting began.

I pulled at my chains, looking up at one of the people standing back, "Please help me. If he gets hurt, these will hurt me."

The beautiful man walked over to me, knelt before pulling out a sword. He placed it gently between my skin and the chain before pulling it to him and breaking the chains. "You should still rest." He whispered to me and my skin shivered.

I nodded, "Thank you sir."

He smirked, "Just Michael, little one." He stood and walked back to his spot before it hit me. Michael was the archangel that tried to kill Lucifer, what had I missed?


	3. Little Princess

I look up as the door to our hideout opens and Remy and Thad walks in, carrying a demon between them. I shake my head, "Thought I said to not get caught."

Thad smirked, "We didn't. We followed, stayed out of sight, learned a lot but then when they separated, this one here, went off towards a hospital. Seems Spot here is a baby eater."

Remy growled, "Not even hiding it. Took the baby in front of two nurses, told them to forget it and walked out." Remy tossed him in the chair, chaining him. Remy was angry enough that his nails had turned black and grew some inches, the only thing that he got from his werewolf father.

The chains had ruins on them to hold Demons, the chair was in the middle of a Devil's trap. I shut of my laptop, stood up and walked to Remy's side. I pulled him to me, ran my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp, he purred. "Calm yourself."

He dug his nose into my neck, sniffing deep, "I'm fine."

Thad scoffed, "That makes one of us." He sighed as his husband, Max walked to him, "Some new Demon is looking for Crowley's child, to complete a spell to kill both Crowley and Lucifer."

Our research genius, Leo sighed, "Isn't Lucifer on our side now?"

"Yes." His boyfriend, my best friend, Alex answered. "As is Crowley. They have been keeping order."

"Yeah, well this bitch wants to fuck all that up." Thad snapped.

"Gavin MacLeod is dead. Died to be with his love." Leo stated.

"Crowley has another child." Remy stated.

"Apparently twenty-odd years ago, a witch turned Crowley human for a year to get more time with her son. He had sold his soul to Crowley." Thad said, "Crowley hook up with some whore, she got pregnant, Crowley never knew but one of his Demons did. This Demon hid the child from everyone but stupidly wrote about it in a journal."

I sighed. "Why bring the Demon, why not kill him?"

"He might have information we need." Thad stated.

"Does he know where Crowley is?" I asked.

"That bitch is with his masters." The Demon hissed at us, "You'll never get to the child before we do. We will destroy you all!"

I laughed, pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the heart. I pulled the knife out as he died, stood up. "Pack. We are going to visit the Winchesters." I walked away to put my laptop in my bag.

"Lyall?" Alex whispered.

"It's not safe here. I'll explain later." I tell them. They nod, grab their things and head out to the cars.

Alex and Leo are in front, driving Leo's Ram truck, Thad and Max are in Thad's jeep and Remy and I are in the back, driving my '69 Boss 429 Mustang. I sigh as I hit Dean's number on my phone and put it on speaker. Remy looks at me, "Ly?"

"Please, Rem." I shake my head, he sighs.

"Lyall? It's been a while, you okay?" Dean's voice called, I could tell I was on speaker.

"We are heading your way, we have information for you and Crowley. I am pretty sure that we have a Demon on our tail. The boys will get there first, keep them there. Dean... I might need your help fixing the damage I'm about to do to my car." I tell him.

Dean swears, "The door will be unlocked, tell the boys to take the tunnel. Don't you die, you still own me a pie."

I laugh, "I remember, I'll do my best. See you soon." I hang up, hit Alex's number. Leo picked up, "Get Thad on the line."

"On it." There is a pause before I hear the click, "Alright, we're all on."

"Listen, we have a tail. Go to the tunnel, Remy and I will lose them. Stay in the bunker." I order.

"Ly..." Thad whines.

"No Thad. Not this time." I growl. "Just do it."

"I'll watch him." Alex says.

"Good. Go now." I turn to the left as they go right. The car follows me, I smile as I look at Remy, "You ready?"

"Fuck." He whispers before he puts on his seat belt and nods.

I laugh as I speed up, the car right behind me, when I hit 160, I hit the breaks, they swerve but can't stop their side from hitting us. I slam into the wheel as they spin out and slam into a tree. Remy swears as he jumps out and rushes the car as two Demons get out. I grunt as I climb out, door is jammed. I pull out my Demon blade as one rushes me. He hits me in the side, I drop and kick out his legs before spinning and slamming the blade into his throat. I drop to the ground as I hear the other two Demons die.

Remy rushes to me, lifts me, carries me to the other side of the car, puts me in before jumping over the car, climbing in and heading off to the Bunker. "Remy, don't kill us."

"Shut up." He snaps and I laugh. I feel my eyes starting to close, he growls and slaps my side, causing me to cry out. "Don't you fall asleep."

"Bite me." I whisper, knowing that he is right. I push myself up, open the window and stick my head out. I don't know how fast he driving but he makes it to the tunnel in record time. He barely stops the car when he yells.

"Alex, get her out." 

My door is being opened, I'm pulled into a pair of arms and lifted. I groan. "Fuck, Ly, what did you do?" There are voices that I can't make out, I'm set on a cold flat surface and bright light in my face. "Ly?"

"Broken ribs, internal bleeding." I gasp out.

"Fuck, what the fuck did you do?!" Thad yells off to the side somewhere.

"Move!" A voice shouts, I know that voice, from somewhere. Suddenly there is a hand on my chest and one running through my hair as my whole body heats up. "Silly little princess, you were suppose to stay safe in your tower."

I laugh as I piece it together, "Chuckster, is that you? I thought you off ignoring us little insects again."

He chuckled, resting his head against mine, "Never again, just hidden. Deep breath, this one will hurt."

"Oh holy fuck!" I shout as my body arches off the table, he holds me, gently lowering me back to the table. I pull in a gasp of air, letting it out slowly. "Oh my Chuck, that hurt."

Chuck laughs, helping me sit up. "You hid yourself well, little princess."

I smirk as I open my eyes to look at him, "Yes well, I never like being the Damsel in Distress, Chuckster."

"Lyall?" Alex called, I looked at him, "Who is Chuck?"

"God." I answered.

"Yeah right." Thad scoffed.

"Thad..." I smirked, he looked at me, then Chuck. "Meet God."

Thad shook his head, "No... I mean... No... No... Wait... Really?"

Chuck smiled, "Yes, and your father was wrong. I don't hate you for being gay. Some of my own children are gay."

Thad sat down in a chair, "Holy fuck..."

Max smiled, "Thank you... Chuck." Chuck nodded to him. Max looked at me, "Why does he call you little princess?"

I sigh as I move to the edge of the table, "Crowley's child... is a girl."

Remy swore, "You? You are Crowley's child! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was told that if I told anyone, Crowley would kill me." I answered. "So I kept it myself, except Chuck cause... well God knows everything... and became a hunter."

Crowley sighs, "Why a hunter?"

I smirked, "To be rebellious." I wiggle my eyebrows, "Besides, it's fun to be in your world and you not know it."

There was a laugh, "I like you. Can I keep you?" I turn to see a beautiful tall blonde man with bright blue eyes, smiling at me.

I gasp, "Lucifer."

"Right in one, love. Well... can I keep you?" He asks again.

"Okay." I shrug and Chuck laughs. I look to him, "What?"

"You always told me that you didn't need a prince. That you didn't care if I had created you for my son, you would never agree to it..." He smirked, "You just agreed to let him keep you, princess."

I shook my head, "Asshat."

Leo gasped, "Lyall, don't call God an asshat."

"Why? It isn't the worse thing I have called him." I shrug.

"True." Chuck agreed. "Remember that one time I caught you at a frat party?" I giggled, he shook his head, "You were fourteen."

"I was bored." I shrugged, smiling.

"And you guys say that I'm the insane one." Thad points out.

Alex nods, "You're right. Sorry Thad."

I shrug, "I've always told you I was insane, you didn't believe me." I hopped off the table, "So what is this about a spell?"


	4. Lucifer's Family

Dean and Sam lay you down on the bed in the hotel and you groan, clenching your muscles and gasping out in pain. You’d been thrown into a wall by the demon, and you just felt broken in general. Your ribs, your hip, and your shin were all broken from the impact, and there’s bruises all over your body. You would have gone to the hospital, but you really hate them, and you know that you can just call Cas if it gets unbearable.

“Don’t move, we’ll go get you some prescriptions at least, and we’ll kill that bastard.”

You nod and close your eyes, breathing shallowly as they leave. Sam looks back at you before closing the door and you can tell he’s worried about you, but he’ll leave you be.

You force yourself onto your back to try and clear up your airway, but it doesn’t work.

“Fuck,” you whisper, clenching the blankets for dear life. There is a flutter sound and for a moment you think that Dean sent Cas to check on you but you open your eyes and see Lucifer. You bit your lip to keep the moan inside as pain shot through you.

“Well look who is all alone... what happened?” he asks, voice going from curious to deadly in .2 seconds.

“I got thrown like a rag doll,” you say, looking up at him. "What do you care?" 

He immediately gets to work, resting a hand on your shin and healing it. You sigh in relief as your leg stops screaming at you. He slides his hand up to your hip and you shiver a bit, goose bumps erupting over your skin. He looks up at you. “Am I hurting you?” he asks as he knits your hip back together.

“No,” you say, exhaling softly. He smiles and rests his hand on your ribs, thumb barely grazing the side of your breast. You close your eyes, moaning softly at the rapidly decreasing pain levels. He looks up at you, studying you for a moment before leaning in and kissing you. You tense up, gripping his shoulder to push him away but your mind convinces you not to so you close your eyes, relaxing against him and kissing him back. He continues to kiss you as he heals your bruises and scrapes, running his hands down your body. You moan quietly and he moves down your jaw to your neck, sucking a newer, nicer bruise under your ear. You grip his shirt, arching your back and gasping. He looks up at you and you look confused. "I thought you hated me.”

He smirks and kisses you again, situating himself between your legs and grinding down against you. You roll your hips in response, surprised by how turned on you are. You always knew you had a thing for the fallen angel, but you never expected you’d be this into it.

He pulls away and undresses the both of you in a blink of an eye, reaching down between your legs and rubbing your clit. You cry out and arch your back, hips jerking in response. He pins you down with a hand on your stomach and continues stroking you, moving his finger back and forth rapidly. You feel yourself getting close, heat pooling in your belly, when he suddenly stops. You protest with a low whine and he smiles, moving up along your body and lining up. He kisses you softly and slides inside, hitting your g spot and making you squirm underneath him. He pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a hard pace, grabbing your hips.

Your skin warms where he holds you, healing any other injuries that are left. He leans forward and angles himself just right, hitting your g spot and brushing your clit on every thrust, rapidly dragging you to the edge. You cry out and moan in time with your muscles clenching around him, vaguely registering him cumming deep inside you. He gently pulls out and lays on top of you, catching his breath and looking up at you. You smile and stroke his hair, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” you say softly, using his full name. He smiles and nuzzles you.

“Anything for you, my Dear.” he whispers against your skin.

He stays with you while you sleep, eventually dressing you before the boys come back. He kisses your forehead before he leaves, seconds before the brothers walk in the room.

When you wake, they ask you how you are all healed, you tell them that you don't know. Not wanting to tell them what happened or that you slept with Lucifer, they still hated him for taking over Sam and trapping Sam's soul in hell with him and Michael.

~

A few months later finds you hunched over the toilet. You’ve had morning sickness for two weeks now, and you know what it means. You haven’t told the boys because, frankly, you don’t want to. You know they’re going to ask who the father is, and you know exactly who it is.

It is rare for angels and humans to have children. Nephilim, they’re called, and they’re very special. You’re sure this won’t turn out well for you, so with a heavy sigh you sit up, brushing your teeth and rinsing out your mouth. You walk out of the bathroom to Dean sitting at the table. “You’re back already?” You ask.

“Why are you sick?” he asks instead of answering. 

You look away. “I’m pregnant.”

There’s no use in hiding it anymore, you’ll start to show soon enough anyway. Sam and Cas walk in just in time for Dean to collect himself. “Who’s the father?”

"Whose father?" Cas asks.

Dean looks at him, "Cris is pregnant."

Sam tenses, "Cris, you stopped sleeping with random guys a year ago. How is this possible?"

You bit your lip, trying to think of any way to not have this conversation as there is fluttering beside you and Gabe appears, "It is Lucifer's."

You close your eyes unable to bear the hatred in the brother's eyes. You wrap your arms around your stomach. There is silence before you hear the chair Dean was seating in screech back, he walks to you, lifting your face to his. "Look at me." You open your eyes to look at him, you can't see any emotions in his eyes. "Did you want this? Not the baby, of course... but... he didn't force you?"

I shook my head, "He came to the room, was gonna say something rude but noticed me in pain and healed me, it just happened. He didn't hurt me or force me."

Dean nodded, pulling me into a hug as he turned to Gabe, "Does he know?"

Gabe shook his head, "No, he is with father at the moment, doing good deeds to make for the horror he has caused. Michael, Baz and I were weary of his true reasons but Father believes that he truly loves this women. He has asked us to watch over her, that something was going to happen, I believe he foresaw the child."

Sam stepped forward, "Is she in danger?"

"Not from our end. But there may be demons who wish to take the child." Gabe answered.

I tensed, "What do I do?"

"Go to the bunker." Gabe stated, "It is warded the best. Only those who you invite can get in."

Dean nods, "We'll head there now." He and Sam begin to pack our things in the car.

I look to Cas and Gabe, "Will you tell him?"

Gabe smiles softly, "If you wish me to, I will. Or I can have him come talk to you."

Cas smirks, "I think you should tell him, Cris. It will mean more to him."

I nod, "Okay, then tell him to come see me."

"The car is packed, ready to go, little Momma?" Dean smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Very well Dean, let's go." I walked out of the room, "See you around Cas and Gabe, tell Michael and Baz they can come visit if they wish to."

Gabe smiles brightly, "I will, little lady."

I got in the back seat, waved to them through the window as we drove off.

-

It took us two days to get back to the bucker, in that time Dean had called Bobby, Charlie and Adam. Bobby started swearing but told me he would be around. Charlie was happy for me, said Lucifer better treat me right or she would kill him. Adam said that he would be visiting soon. 

We got out of the car, grabbed our bags and walked into the bunker. I went to take a shower as Dean went to the store and Sam began to research more about Nephilims. I sighed as the warm water washed away the dirt from being in the car and that dingy hotel room.

I stepped out, dried myself off, pulled on a clean pair of yoga pants and a shirt that I had stolen from Sam. I brushed my hair, sitting on my bed, resting one hand on my stomach where the baby was growing. What would it be? Would I be a good mother? Would Lucifer be angry? I put the brush down, put both hands on my stomach and tried to picture it.

"Cris!" Dean's voice called out. "Satan is here to see you! Food is done as well."

I laughed, I got up, smoothed down the shirt and walked out of the room. Heading down the hallway, I walked into the main area to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table eating, Lucifer was standing next to my empty chair. I smiled softly as I walked over and sat down. "Do you want to sit?"

Lucifer looked nervous but sat down in the chair next to me. "Gabe said that you wish to see me."

I nodded, I began to eat the pizza that Dean had cooked. "Yes, I did. So..." I bit my lip gently, took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm pregnant."

Lucifer tensed before turning completely toward me, "Am I correct in believing that the only reason you are telling me is because I am the father?"

I looked at him, "Yes."

His eyes dropped to my stomach, staring as if he could see the child inside me, his lip twiched slightly, "Are you angry with me? I should have used protection. I am not upset about this but if you wish me to apologize, I will."

I smiled, "We both forgot protection, Lucifer, you are not completely to blame for that. I am not angry at you so you do not need to apologize."

He nodded, "Very well. Will you allow me to be apart of your lives?"

I looked at him, "Do you want to be?"

"Very much." He answered without hesitation. I felt relief spread through me at his words.

I finished my third slice of pizza, stood up and held out my hand to Lucifer, he took it and I lead us from the room. Sam chuckled and Dean smirked, "Be safe kids."

I shook my head, "Yes daddy!" They laughed as I led Lucifer to my room, shut the door and turned to him. "I'll be honest, I didn't think you'd want us... well me really. We always fight when we are near each other and I have tried to kill you. I was scared."

Lucifer smiled softly as he pulled me to him, "I will always want you, Cristina. I am Lucifer, who hasn't tried to kill me. I fight with you because you are beautiful normally but it is magnified when you are angry. At first it was my plan to turn you to my side but I realized that I wanted you for you. Hunter, honorary Winchester and all. I went to my father for help, for advice, for forgiveness because you make me want to be better."

I looked up at him, seeing the fear in his eyes, I reached up to cup his cheek. "I want this child, I want you with us, I want you."

He sighed before he dipped his head to kiss me gently, I moaned softly. He pulled back, "I have missed you."

"When do you have to leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He answered, "I'll visit you whenever I can but the sooner I am finished with this, I can come back to you."

I nodded my head, "Will you lay with me?"

"Anything for you." He kissed me softly, lifting me in his arms before laying me on the bed, laying beside me, holding me tightly but gently. He slid one hand to my stomach, "It will be a beautiful child, loved deeply."

"Yes it will." I whispered, "Wake me up before you leave, Luc." I heard him hum in reply before falling asleep with him rubbing my stomach.


	5. Matched

I pushed myself through the line of trees, crying out softly as I saw the Bunker. I just hoped Sam and Dean were inside. My whole body ached, I could feel scabs cracking with every move I made, I was pretty sure most of the gashes were infected. My throat was dry, my stomach was empty, my eyes were blurry and my body was covered in blood. I was a mess, I looked out for any movement before crossing to the Bunker. I found the door locked so I banged on it four times before leaning beside the door.

It felt like I was waiting forever, I began to cry as I pushed myself up, getting ready to walk away when the door slowly opened. I lifted my head to see Sam walk out, he looked around before his eyes landed on me. "Shit, Mia, what the fuck happened?"

"Sam..." I gasped, my voice cracking causing me to gasp in pain, gripping my neck to hopefully stop the pain, I looked at him as tears fell from my eyes.

He swore, "Hold on Mia, I got you." He moved to me, lifting me into his arms and carrying me into the Bunker, closing and locking the door behind us. He carried me down the stair.

"Who was it Sam?" Dean's voice called out.

"Get the First Aid kit!" Sam shouted back, "It's Mia! Get some water as well!" He shifted me in his arms when we reached the bottom, I hissed in pain, "Fuck, sorry Mia." He walked through the Bunker careful not to bump me to much until we came to the table where I had noticed not only Dean and Cas but Chuck, Gabe, Michael(who had the body of a young John), Balthazar, Benny, Lucifer, Crowley, and a very much undead Adam and John Winchester. He set me on the table, I cried out in pain, "Shit, sorry Mia. I just thought it was your back."

I shook my head, gripping the edges of my shirt, lifting it off. Dean swore, "What the fuck!?" I shifted to pull the borrowed pants off as well, leaving me only in a pair of panties. "I'll kill them!" Dean shouted.

Sam stared at me, "Fuck, babe. What happened to you?" He took off his shirt and draped it over my shoulders. I looked at him, motioning to my throat. "Oh yeah, Water?" He looked around, John handed him a bottle, he nodded before handing it to me. "Slowly."

I nodded as he opened it, I took it, taking sips. I sighed softly. I looked behind Sam at the library, grabbed his hand and spelled out 'Greek Myths' on his hand. Dean stepped to his side, "What she say?"

"Greek Myths." Sam answered, Dean nodded before heading to the library to grab the books on the subject. I looked to John, took Sam's hand, 'monster? changeling? ghost?' Sam laughed, "Nope, that is actually John Winchester, our father."

I tensed, Dean set the books down, he smirked at me, "No." I sighed, smiling at him, blowing him a kiss. He chuckles, "So these what you need?"

I look to the books, I shift slightly, grunting in pain, waving off Sam's hands as I look through the books before I found what I wanted. I turned the book to Sam and pointed, he looked, frowning slightly. "Erinyes? Like Furies?" He looked to me, I nodded, I held up a hand with two fingers, before pointing to Crowley. "Crowley?" I shook my head, sighed. Biting my lip, I pointed to Lucifer first then Crowley.

Dean smirked, "Demon?" I smiled, nodding. Pointing to Crowley again then made of motion of wearing a collar around my neck then pointing to the book again. Dean looked confused, "Princess, are you saying that a demon is controlling these... Erinyes?"

I nodded, Sam sighed, "They did this to you?" I bit my lip and nodded. "Why?"

I looked away from him, Dean growled, gripping my chin, turning it to him, "Why Mia?" I sighed, pointing to Michael, Dean sighed, "What does Michael have to do with anything?"

I looked at Dean, staring at him, slapping his chest before growling and pointing at Michael. Sam swore, "They wanted Michael vassal but you wouldn't give him up. You wouldn't pray for help, so that he wouldn't come, or even Cas or Gabe. They tortured you because they wanted Michael and you wouldn't give him to them!" Sam shouted, I flinched.

Dean dropped into the chair beside me, "Fuck, Mia." He looked up at me, "This was never suppose to be your life." I scoffed before pointing at John, raising my eyebrow. Dean stood and threw his chair across the room, "I don't fucking care that John brought you in! We did everything to keep this life from you! EVERYTHING!"

I sighed, slowly scooted off the table, limped over to him, wrapping my arms around him. "Fate." I whispered.

"Fate can go to hell." Dean snapped before slowly turning in my arms and hugging me gently. "How much pain are you in?"

"Twenty." I sighed.

"Scale of one to ten, Mia?" Sam chuckled.

I nodded slowly, "Twenty."

Dean swore, "Cas?" He looked at Cas, who nodded. He stepped forward, lifted me into his arms before gently laying me on the table, placing his hands over me. 

I closed my eyes as they began to glow, feeling the pain leave my body. I arched off the table before relaxing completely. "Thanks Cas-love."

Cas smiled softly, "You're welcome Mia."

I smirked as I sat up, "So... what did I miss last week on Shameless?"

Dean chuckled, "As you can see John and our brother Adam is very much alive. Still not quite sure how that happened. Lucifer is not as evil, Michael isn't trying to kill everyone, Crowley is best buddies with Luci and Gabe now, Baltz is still a dick, Benny is back and Chuck is sick."

I tilted my head, "How the fuck can 'God' be sick?"

Sam sighed, "Some sort of spell, if we can't fix it, it'll kill him."

"Well fuck!" I run a hand through my hair, "Can't let that happen, I just started believing in the asshat a couple years ago."

Sam sighed, "Don't call God an asshat."

I laughed, "He calls himself Chuck, come on... Asshat is so much cooler." 

Dean smirks as he pulls me into a hug, "So how did this happen?"

I sighed, "I was getting off work, walking home in the dark. I was way to tired to care that it was four in the morning. Also to tired to pay attention apparently." I shook my head, "I was pulled into a van, a fucking van, Dean. How unoriginal is that?" I sighed as I pulled away from him, jumping up to sit on the table. Running my fingers on the book, "I was knocked out, woke up chained to a fucking table... chained, not strapped down." I sighed, "Pitiful." I shrugged, "These Erinyes were standing around, glaring. This disgusting little creatine walked in demanded that give in to his..." I giggled, "...His Sauvé and tell him where Michael was, when I did he would give me more pleasure then I could imagine." I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh my Chuck, Dean, this little runt of a demon thought that he was the greatest thing in creation. Anyways, I told him to go fuck himself, if he could find his dick, that is. He got butt hurt and started torturing me. The Erinyes weren't happy about that but they were wearing these collars that basically turned them into puppets. Well that went on for awhile before the little shit got called away, I was covered in enough of my own blood to slipped out of the chains and I broke out of there. Hiked my way here and... we're all caught up."

Dean sighed shaking his head as Sam glared at me, "Why do I feel like you are more pissed off that you got kidnapped by that little creatine then the torture?"

I giggled, "Torture you can heal from, besides, it wasn't that bad, just bleeding and threating. I got worse 'torture' from my family." I waved it off, "But to get kidnapped by some worthless, pathetic, barely evil little shit... well that is just... I am so worth more then that." I growled.

Dean laughed, "Yes you are Princess." He smirked, "So... hungry?"

"Do you have pizza?!" I asked excited.

"I'll put it in, you stay." Sam smiled, kissing my forehead on the way out.

I tilted my head, "He's more touchy, he finally getting laid?"

Dean laughed, "Yep. Gabe."

"FINALLY!" I shouted, I looked to Dean, who smirked. "You?"

"Cas." He nodded.

"Oh thank Chuck." I sighed. "You boys were getting cranky."

Dean smirks, "Like you aren't as well."

"Beside the point, haven't found a man that can handle me." I shrugged. I lean back on my hands, "So... Adam?"

"Yep." Dean nods.

"Weird?" I asked.

"Unbelievably." Dean smirks, "But it is nice."

"Cool." I smile.

"Who are you?" Adam asks, "Dean slept with you too?"

I began to giggle as Dean shook his head, Sam came back into the room, "What'd I miss?"

"Adam just asked Dean slept with me too." I gasped out, giggling louder. "Oh my... Oh... he is so ADORABLE!"

Sam laughed, "Adam, if Dean ever slept with Mia... well that would be taking sharing to a whole new level."

I sighed, "Yeppers Adam, I slept with Sammy not the Deanster." I sat up. "I was seven when John rescued me, killing my parents. I taught myself all about monsters and demons, becoming a Hunter. I met up with Bobby when I was eighteen, he sent the boys to help me with a hunt when I was twenty-one. Deanster got us drinking before taking a red-head back to the hotel, Sam bunked with me and well..." I smirked, "He just couldn't resist me."

Sam smirked, "You were so cute, with your glasses and bubble gum pink hair." Sam chuckled, "Where are those glasses, by the way?"

"Gone, Lasik eye surgery but I keep a pair of fakes for costumes." I smirked.

Sam groaned, "Evil women." He shook his head before heading back into the kitchen.

Dean smirked, "He really likes you in glasses."

"I know." I giggled, I looked to Gabe, "That don't bug you, does it?"

"Nope. He ends the day with me." Gabe smiles.

"Goody." I sighed, "Hello Benny? How you been?"

He smirks, "Good, luv. Staying out of trouble."

"Good." I nodded. "Dean, phone?"

He hands it over, "Who you calling?"

"Housemate." I answered as I dialed. I put it on speaker, waiting. It picked up, "Sup."

"You coming back?" His voice asked.

"No, you mind giving my things to Garth?" I asked.

"Nope, I called yesterday to come get it." He answered. "He and his brothers are coming to get it later today. Where did you run off to? Not some rich guy you met at the strip club, right?"

"STRIP CLUB!?" Dean shouted.

I sighed, "Thanks Tony. No, I'm off with the brothers. They got a nice house, I moved in."

"Oh, opps. Sorry sug." He chuckled as he hung up.

"What the fuck are you doing at a strip club?" Dean demands.

"Work." I answered as I stared at him. "Don't get hypocritical, Dean. You sleep with strippers, or well you use to before Cas."

Dean glared at you, "Why are you working as a stripper?"

"Needed money." I answered. "Mommas got to eat."

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay, no judgement but... all you did was strip?"

I smirked, "Are you asking if I sold my body for money?"

"Yes, that is what he is asking." Sam stated as he walked in the room with a pizza. 

I smiled, "No, I didn't. I also didn't sleep with any random strangers either. You both know I have more self respect then that."

Sam nodded as Dean sighed, "Okay, so just stripping."

"Yep, name was Cherry Pie." I smirked as Dean choked on air and Sam laughed. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Your stripper name was not only one of my favorite pies but one of my favorite songs?" Dean asks.

"I couldn't think of anything else on the spot." I shrugged.

Dean smirked, "Nice."

"Thanks." I picked up a piece of pizza, blew on it and took a bite, groaning. "Oh I love you."

"I find it weird that you only say that to food." Cas smirks.

"Nu uh, I also say it to guns, puppies, beds, Dean's clothes, showers, vodka and knives." I smiled.

"Wait, Dean's clothes?" Sam asks.

I nod, "He has the comfiest hoodies and sweatpants, beside I can kind of fit his, you're a giant so yours smother me." I held out my arms to prove my point.

Sam nods, "True."

I cross my legs, "So how weird is it to have John and um... young John slash Michael here?"

Dean smirked, "John is still... John."

Sam smirked, "Young John slash Michael is different but not so bad."

I nod, "A looker too."

Dean looks at Sam before they both turn to me, "Mia!"

"What?" I ask sweetly.

"No sleeping with John." Dean states.

"Okay." I agree.

Adam laughs, "Dean, you said John... Young John is Michael, not John."

"Shh, cute little Winchester." I smile at him before looking at Dean, who is pouting at me, "What?"

"If I tell you not to sleep or flirt with Michael..." He asks.

"I would laugh in your face, point to Castiel and say Pot meet Kettle." I smirk, Dean sighed.

Sam smirks, "She has a point."

"Besides, incase you haven't noticed. Michael is... um Michael." I state, "He is very capable of making his own damn choices and might not even want to sleep with me... I might not be his type."

Michael chuckled, "Which would make me blind and stupid."

I looked to him, "Oh, I think I like you."

He smirks, "I'm glad to hear that."

Dean groans, "Oh come on. What is it with us Hunters and Angels?"

I giggle, "Oh get over it, could be worse. I could want Crowley..." Dean gasped at me, I smiled, "But I would never disrespect my buddy Remy that way. He is very taken with Crowley, if the King of Hell would ever notice a werewolf like him." I pouted. "They would so cute together."

Dean smirked, "How is Remy?"

"Good. He will most likely be bringing my things here." I sighed as I grab another slice, "So, you don't mind if I move in, do you? Cause I ain't going back out with that creatine and his puppets out there."

Dean smiled, "You are always welcome."

"Goody." I smile. "Can I room with Michael?"

Dean glares at me, Michael laughs, "I don't mind."

"Yay!" I blow kisses at him, "Thanks sexy." I look at Dean, "Oh stop it, Deanster."

Dean sighs, "Fine." He sits down next to me, "So how have you been?"

"I've been okay." I shrug, "It hasn't been the same but you know, surviving the end of the world does that." Dean laughs, I smirk, "I heard that you killed Hitler."

"Yep, it was awesome." Dean sighs. I giggle as I shake my head, "I heard that you found your brother."

I tensed, "Yep." I looked at Dean, "Or at least the demon wearing his meat suit." I sighted, "There is nothing of my brother in there. Even if I was to get the demon out, it would still be just a meat suit... waiting for it's next tenant." I shrugged. "I thought about killing him but..."

Dean nodded, "He is your brother."

I laugh, "You want to hear fucked up?" Dean nodded, "His demon called me last month." Dean stood as Sam appeared beside him, I nodded. "He needed help, said I was the only person he could trust." I laughed, "Can you believe that?"

"What did he need?" Sam asked.

"Help convincing this ten year old girl not to sell her soul." I whispered. "She was going to sell it because her father was raping her and beating her mother. He was going to take it because he was a demon but... something in him made him call me... knew that I would help." I looked at them. "I helped too. I drove all night. Across half the country." I shook my head, "Took me ten minutes to find out why this girl thought her only option was to sell her soul. I killed him Dean."

"He was a monster." Dean stated.

"He was human." I corrected.

"No!" Dean gripped my chin, forced me to look at him, "He was a monster. It doesn't matter that he didn't have sharp teeth, black eyes or something. He belongs in hell."

"You sure?" I ask.

"What is his name?" Crowley asked, I turned to him. "The Ma... monster you killed and the demon in your brother?"

I tilted my head. "Alan Pickermen, the monster. Cameron Atlas is my brother, the demon called himself Demetri."

Crowley nodded, "I know him. Call me when this Remy arrives, dove." He disappears in a black cloud.

I looked at Dean, "What is he going to do?"

Dean shrugs, "No clue but I think he might be getting the full story. You can ask when he returns, he seems to like you."

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"He gave you a nickname." Michael answered, I looked to him, "Dove." I nodded.


End file.
